


Home Is Where My Books Are

by SpockPandaSaurus (xxpanda92xx)



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxpanda92xx/pseuds/SpockPandaSaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Connor's books ended up on Oliver's bookshelf, plus the first time it was their shelf</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you ninjathrowingstork for beta reading this!

The first time it happened was shortly after finals had finished for Connor. Connor asked to come over and hang out, and though he was initially resistant to the idea, Oliver relented. He was concerned for Connor, no matter how hard he tried not to be, and this way he could keep an eye on the law student. Since his classes were over, Connor appeared to be doing better and Oliver hoped that meant he was working on quitting as promised, but he knew Connor was a good actor. "I've got some work to finish up first, but you can come over and we'll watch Netflix or something," he told Connor. It said a lot about how much Connor had changed in the past few months that he didn't turn the "or something" into an innuendo.

By the time Connor got there, Oliver was entrenched in his work and barely acknowledged the other man's presence. A few hours later, he set the laptop aside and rubbed his eyes. The world outside of the computer screen began to assert itself around him. The sun had set and the light was on, but he didn't remember taking a break to turn it on. He walked out and jumped a little when he saw Connor sitting curled up under a blanket, book in his lap and a mug of steaming tea in hand. Oliver had almost forgotten he was there. Clearing his throat, he asked, "When did you make tea?"

"Yours is on the counter," Connor replied, gesturing with his mug to where another sat, no steam rising from it. He did not look up from the book. "I made it like an hour ago when I asked you where the kettle was and turned the lights on. It's probably cold now."

"Oh." For the first time in a long while, Oliver was completely flummoxed by Connor's behavior. The Connor he took home from the bar months ago would have grown bored, invaded his space, and thoroughly distracted him from working. The Connor he had let into his apartment a few weeks ago would have been hovering, needing assurances and fishing for details about his life. But this Connor was lost to this world and hardly noticed him. It was unsettling. _Only because I'm so used to the way things were,_ Oliver told himself as he dumped out the cold tea and made a fresh mug. _Nothing else. No other reason._ He took his tea and sat down next to Connor, stealing some of the blanket. "What're you reading?"

"Hmmm?" Connor finally looked up. When Oliver repeated the question, Connor answered, " _Crime and Punishment_."

Oliver snorted. "Seriously? Finals just finished and you're reading that? Is it assigned reading, or do you just really love your job?"

Connor smiled. "It came up the other day when I was talking to Michaela and I realized it's been way too long since I read it. I have a short break now that finals are over, so I figured I'd take advantage of it. I haven't read it since high school."

"I'm impressed. High school ruined most of the required books for me. I can't think of any I wanted to go back and read again."

"Who said it was required?" Connor slipped a piece of paper between the pages and closed the book. "I read it for the challenge of getting through it."

"Was that before or after you tackled _War and Peace_?" Oliver asked sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

"Before; I didn't get to _War and Peace_ till college," Connor replied with a smirk. "I take it you've never read either?"

"Most of my books are work related. It's been a while since I sat down and read a novel." He picked up the remote and loaded Netflix since Connor seemed done reading.

"I'll leave you this one then. Read it when you have some free time."

This got Oliver's attention. "Connor, that's a really nice edition. Keep it, I can just download the PDF."

"Don't worry about it. You spend too much time staring at computer screens anyways. Isn't that supposed to be bad for your eyes or something? Now, what are we watching?"

Connor's grin told Oliver that yes, the irony of the last statement was intentional. He rolled his eyes and didn't bother responding, just pressed play. Weeks later, when he offered to give the book back, Connor was rushing out the door to get to a sudden meeting with Annalise and the others and told Oliver to just keep it for now. Oliver put it on his bookshelf so it wouldn't get lost or damaged accidentally and thought no more about it.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few hours after their most recent not not-date. Oliver didn't know how to label what they were doing. It wasn't dating (he didn't think), but it was deeper than what they had had before. There was nothing physical about it (and he refused to let himself dwell on how much he disliked that); in fact, when Connor had given him an instinctive peck on the cheek tonight, he had blushed, stumbled through an apology, and ran off before Oliver could assure him a little physical affection was ok (wanted, even). Oliver was reading in bed when his phone rang. Surprised to see it was Connor, he answered quickly. "Hello?"

"Can I come over?" Connor asked without preamble. "The water's out in my apartment building. Wes isn't answering his phone and he might be doing Rebecca so I don't want to just go over. Laurel's been weird because she's either fighting or fucking Frank and I really don't wanna think about that. And Michaela is with Aiden tonight, and they have some...thing to work out, and I don't wanna be there for that, even though it would probably be kind of funny, so...."

"Did you call literally everybody else you know before me?" Oliver asked, trying not to be upset and keep the sadness out of his voice.

"Not everybody. It would be weird to call my boss and her assistants. And Asher was being a douche today. He's been weird lately too, and I don't even know what his problem is. I just..." Connor trailed off into a sigh. "I'm trying to do this right, this time, whatever...this is. And I didn't want you to think I was calling you for sex. But I'd like to be able to use the bathroom and shower and stuff. So I'll just sleep on the couch and do my own thing. Whatever, can I come over or not?"

"Of course," Oliver told him. "I'm helping you through a drug problem after you trashed my heart. Crashing on my couch is pretty small in comparison." _Why did I say that? That was unnecessary._

Before he could apologize, Connor spoke. "Guess you've got a point. See you soon. Thanks, Ollie."

Oliver was grateful he had a few moments to compose himself before Connor was at his door. He hadn't been "Ollie" in a while, and he had missed it more than he thought. But Connor didn't need to know that.

When Connor finally did arrive, he went straight for the bathroom, throwing a bag at the couch as he passed. "Sorry," he said when he returned. "Hi, how are you? It's been so long since I last saw you. I missed you so much!"

Oliver laughed. "I'm sure. Here, let me get you a blanket."

As he turned around to get it, he could have sworn he heard Connor mutter, "I really did miss you a little," but he ignored it. If he hadn't imagined it, it certainly wasn't meant for his ears. He ruthlessly tried to smother the warmth blossoming in his chest.

They sat and talked for a while, chatting easily like they hadn't in some time, but finally Oliver was yawning too much to maintain a conversation. He bade Connor good night and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before hurrying to his room. _That was stupid,_ he told himself. _We're not there yet._ But he smiled at the memory of Connor's face as he snuggled into the blankets and fell asleep. He woke around 11:00, much later than he normally let himself sleep in, but it was the weekend and he had been up all night talking, so he allowed himself the luxury. He pulled on pajama pants and went to make coffee. Connor was sitting on the couch where Oliver had left him, reading. "Let me guess. _The Republic_ , by Plato? Machiavelli's _The Prince_? Or did you decide to branch out a little and pick up _The Book of Five Rings_?"

" _Harry Potter_ , actually," Connor replied, holding up the fourth book. His face was pale and there were dark bags under his eyes. "What was that last one you mentioned?"

"A Japanese book. Apparently it's about martial arts or fighting or something but the principles can supposedly be applied to life or something. I don't know, someone at work was talking about it yesterday. Have you been up all night?" he asked incredulously.

"Yep, started the first after you went to bed, haven't put them down yet. Been years since I did this."

"What, forgo important bodily functions for children's literature?"

Connor looked at him with wounded horror. "You're shitting me. You did not just actually say that. No. Just....no."

"I never read the books, but I saw the movies. They were good, but I don't know about losing an entire night's sleep over them." What could he say? He liked his sleep so sue him.

"You never read the books?" Connor sounded astonished. "Why not?"

"I dunno, just never got into them," he answered, bringing two mugs of coffee over and handing one to Connor.

In exchange, Connor handed him the first book, practically shoving it in his face. "Read it. Now."

"But-"

"Sit down, shut up, and read." Connor turned his attention back to his book, sipping his coffee.

"I'm already sitting," Oliver tried to tease him.

"Ignoring you," were the last words Connor said to him for hours, turning the pages and drinking coffee like Oliver didn't exist.

Oliver sighed and opened the book, noting that it had obviously been read many times. Unlike Crime and Punishment, which was pristine and obviously well loved based on how tenderly it had been taken care of, this book showed the love it had received by how soft the pages were and how parts of the paper cover were fragile from being bent, probably shoved in backpacks over the years as their owner read them again and again. It didn't take him long to get lost in the world of wizards and giants and house elves. Connor and Oliver passed the day that way, gradually shifting on the couch so they were closer together but never interacting. They finally remembered to eat when Connor's stomach growled loud enough that they both jumped. Over Chinese take out, Oliver rambled about how much he loved the story, apologized for his earlier statement, and asked if he could borrow the series. The tiny kiss to his nose he took as a sign of forgiveness, and the books wound up next to _Crime and Punishment_.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver sighed heavily as he turned off the news. Connor's boss was under investigation for the murder of her husband. He foresaw many hours of hacking to prove her innocence in his future, late nights spent hunched over a computer with cold take out and Connor hovering anxiously. Connor had been making a lot of progress with his recovery, but Oliver was concerned this would hinder that progress. After a moment's deliberation, he pulled out his phone and called his (boy?)friend. "Hey, I saw the news. How are you?"

Connor snorted. "Well, my boss just got accused of killing her husband, which is fucking stupid because you'd think she'd be able to hide a body better than that. I mean, who just throws a body in a dumpster? Should have found an incinerator...." The last part was mumbled as the sentence trailed off, and Connor's voice was shaky.

"So, not great, I take it?"

"No, not great. And the sister-in-law is here screaming bloody murder and being a bitch all the time and-" Connor groaned. "Why'd you call?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing with...everything. Do you wanna come over? Get out of your apartment, not have to deal with this shit alone?" _Stay away from the temptation of drugs,_ he added silently to himself.

"Don't you usually have extra take home work on Tuesdays?"

"Yeah, but you can bring a book over or something. Just don't want you to be alone." _Getting high. Or finding someone else to be not be alone with._

"Thanks, Ollie. Yeah, I'd like to come over. See you soon."

Oliver made tea and set out the blanket that he was starting to designate as "Connor's", which was a dangerous habit to slip into. Oliver unlocked the door so Connor could come in without knocking; he had been over often enough lately that Oliver had insisted that if he had invited him over, there was no need to knock. Connor arrived with take out and beer, locking the door behind him. He murmured a subdued greeting and began serving the food onto plates. Oliver didn't know what to say to make Connor feel better, so they ate in silence and he ignored Connor's shaking hands for the younger man's sake. After dinner, he washed dishes and Connor dried them and put them away. "I'm gonna read," Connor said quietly when they were finished.

Oliver followed him to the couch after grabbing his laptop. He didn't say anything, just pulled the blanket over his lap as well and sat as close to Connor as possible while still being able to work comfortably. They sat there for about an hour until Connor finally slammed his book shut and set it on the table. "Not going well?" Oliver asked, setting his laptop aside; he couldn't focus on his work anyways.

"Can't focus."

"What were you reading this time?" he asked as Connor set the book on the table and pulled the blanket around himself. " _War and Peace_? Why?"

"Wanted to distract myself. But I couldn't get into it," Connor mumbled.

Oliver looked at him, watched him curling into a little, shaking ball hidden under the fluffiest blanket he owned. It broke his heart. "C'mere," he murmured, tugging at the blanket. It took more tugging and pulling, but eventually he managed to get Connor to lay with his head in his lap. He turned on the TV, quickly changed the channel from the news, and found the How It's Made marathon he had been planning to watch later. He rubbed Connor's back as the episodes played and felt him calming down gradually. Eventually, the two fell asleep that way. War and Peace lay on the table, forgotten in the busy days that followed, until it found its way to Oliver's shelf during a cleaning spree.


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver sat up, groggy and hungover. _I hate getting drunk. So not worth the hangover. I was just so nervous to meet Connor's friends...._ He groaned and shuffled to the bathroom, where he found a glass of water and headache medicine waiting for him. _I didn't leave that out. Connor must have-_ His brain caught up with him, filling in the gaps from last night. He groaned again, but this time out of mental anguish, not physical. _I can't believe I said all that! Never getting drunk again._ Despite how terrible he felt, he managed to smile as he remembered Connor saying he wanted him when he was sober. Hopefully Connor wasn't freaking out over what Oliver had said after that.

Oliver forced himself into the shower, knowing it would make him feel better even if he really didn't want to move. He brushed his teeth afterwards, and emerged from the bathroom feeling relatively human again. To his surprise, the smell of coffee floated to him from the kitchen. He looked and found Connor standing at the stove, spatula in hand as he pushed some eggs around in a skillet, while the coffee maker burbled softly to itself. Oliver stood silently, enjoying the domestic scene in front of him, afraid to say anything and break the spell. _I love you_ , he thought again, although this time silently. He stood there until Connor finally noticed him. "Good morning, Drunkie," the younger man said cheerfully, thankfully in a relatively quiet tone. "Sleep well?"

"What are you doing here?" Oliver asked, then winced. That didn't come out right. "Sorry, I mean, did you go home and then come back? Or stay over after I passed out? And why?"

Connor smiled. "Slept on the couch to make sure you were ok. Made breakfast because I remember what it's like to wake up hungover, even if I can't do it anymore. Hey, wait, did you drink the water I set out in the bathroom?" he interjected as Oliver reached for the coffee pot.

"Yes, Mom," Oliver teased with a roll of his eyes. He needed coffee if he was going to have to face what he said last night and have his hands full of a cheerful Connor. He wasn't sure how literally he hoped that last part would be.

Connor turned back to the stove, but not before Oliver caught his cheeks starting to pink. "Hey, if you wanna feel like shit all day because you're dehydrated, be my guest. I'm just trying to help."

"Thanks, Con," Oliver said fondly.

Connor was beaming when he turned around, two plates of eggs in hand. They sat at the table and ate breakfast in comfortable silence, something that would have been impossible only a few months ago. Oliver was trying to figure out how to subtly bring up his behavior from last night when Connor said, "I don't know how much you remember about last night, but just so you know, I'm not holding you to anything you said." He was staring down at his breakfast, but glanced up to meet Oliver's gaze with a gentle ( _and_ , Oliver thought, _slightly nervous_ ) smile.

"Thanks," he replied. "So, is it true what Michaela said? That you were creeping on my Facebook and stuff after everything?"

Connor's cheeks flamed at that. "I hate her so much!" he groaned, burying his face in his hands. "She's the worst. But yes, it's true. And you never changed your relationship status, which was super annoying." Suddenly, he popped up. "I just remembered something! Be right back." Oliver finished his breakfast in confusion. Connor came back in, pulling out a piece of paper that had been tucked between the pages of a paperback he was carrying. He set it in front of Oliver and went back to his seat. It was a crossword puzzle. "We could try it, if you wanted...," he mumbled into his eggs.

Oliver grinned so widely his face hurt. "All right, let's see how you are at this," he said, carrying his plate to the sink and returning with a pen. "Ok, 1 across, 'hardly macho group', five letters."

It turned out that Connor was utterly abysmal at crosswords. He was able to get a few of the clues, but for the most part, his answers were along the lines of, "What the hell?" and "Does anyone even know the answer to that?" Oliver laughed and teased him; finally something he was better at than Connor besides technology! Eventually, Connor dumped his plate in the sink and sulkily went to the couch to read, which made Oliver laugh harder.

He took care of the dishes and took the crossword puzzle to join Connor on the couch, sitting much closer than their first not-date. "Stay on your side of the couch" was a rule long ago abandoned. Oliver tried to focus on the puzzle; it was over half finished, but his attention was distracted by more than the remnants of his headache. He kept glancing over to Connor, who was engrossed in his book. _Good Omens_ , the cover read. Oliver didn't recognize it, but Connor had been spending so much time at his apartment lately that he kept a bag full of spare clothes and other essentials, so it must have been tucked in there. Connor kept snorting at it, and there was definitely a quiet huff of laughter. He was obviously enjoying it, and Oliver was... not jealous. A grown man like him would certainly NOT get jealous of a book. He just didn't like that Connor was paying so much more attention to the book than him. After all, he was the maybe-future-boyfriend, right?

He finally gave up trying to focus on the puzzle and shifted so he was lying down on the couch, putting his head on Connor's lap and pushing the book out of the way. "Hello," Connor said, clearly amused. "Can I help you?"

"You should stop reading."

"Why?"

"I'm very sober right now."

Connor's brow drew together for a moment, and then his eyes widened. "You remember?"

"Yes." He took the book from Connor's unresisting hands, tucked the crossword puzzle between the pages as a bookmark, and went to his bookshelf to give it a home there. "Bedroom, now."

Connor followed. "Decided you couldn't resist my - how did you put it - hot ass?" he teased with a smirk.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

They never did make it to the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

He wasn't entirely sure how it happened, but somehow Oliver's apartment was now home to the latest frantic study group. Connor had been over, buried in textbooks and notes, when Laurel texted asking for something. She had brought Wes with her for some reason, and they had joined Connor in his piles of organized chaos on the floor. Eventually, Laurel had stolen Wes' phone because he was checking it so often and asked Oliver to, "Hide this somewhere until we leave, please." Then Michaela showed up, with another student in tow who turned out to be Asher and some notes that the others didn't have, a fact that she proudly lorded over them. Oliver hung out in the background, doing his own work and half listening to the conversation around him. It seemed to consist of more bickering than studying, plus ridiculous comments from Asher.

Partway into the evening, they decided to order take out, and Oliver's mood soared when he heard Connor order for him without even asking. To everyone's surprise, Asher made a beer run and paid for the food. Asher was more surprised, however, to learn that Connor was sober. "Dude, you never told me you had a drug problem!" he exclaimed in a whiney voice after Connor filled him in. "Why doesn't anyone tell me anything? Wait, is that why you got super drunk when we were supposed to be getting information from that one girl and you just spent the whole night talking about your ex and trying to figure out how to get him back?"

Oliver sat up and took interest at that, whereas Connor opted to bury his face in a book. "Shut up, Asher," he grumbled.

Asher ignored him and happily told Oliver the story, with Wes contributing. Though he was trying to hide behind the book, Oliver could see that Connor was blushing. The girls apparently hadn't heard this story either, so they laughed along and teased Connor as well. "But seriously, man," Asher told Connor after the story was over, "you should have told me about your drug problem. I know you all make fun of me, but I'm not a complete dumbass. If you ever wanna hang out so you don't go get high, or if your boyfriend kicks you out and you need someplace to crash, let me know. I'll do what I can to help. I've got your back, bro."

Connor was caught off guard, Oliver could tell. From the stories he had heard, it was clear Connor and friends didn't hold Asher in high regard. Oliver could understand after listening to Asher talk all night, but it appeared there was more to him than meets the eye and none of them had expected it. "Thanks, man," Connor replied quietly.

After a moment of silence, Wes asked a question about a case study they were reviewing, and they were off again, squabbling and teasing one another and leaving Oliver to wonder how any of them got any work done. Somehow they managed, and they worked until it was late enough to technically be morning. Everyone was yawning as they cleaned up the mess strewn about his living room. They all thanked Oliver for letting them work there; he got a quick hug from Michaela, a warm hug from Laurel, a handshake from Wes as he returned his phone, and a heavy pat on the back from Asher. Connor followed them out long enough to take out the trash from dinner, then came back. "Sorry everyone came over," he said, hugging Oliver. "It was just easier than moving everything to the library. I really appreciate you putting up with it."

"Hey, no problem. It was nice to spend time with your friends. Even Asher wasn't as bad as you make him out to be."

"That's just because he was on his best behavior. I think Michaela might have threatened him before they came over or something."

Oliver snorted as he put the last of Connor's textbooks back on his shelf. He stepped back and looked at the shelf. It held more of Connor's books than his own, a mix of novels that found their way there for one reason or another and textbooks and law manuals that were easier to store there than haul back and forth. It confirmed what he had already decided to do. "Hey, speaking of Asher, I have something for you." He pulled out the small package, wrapped in plain brown paper, that had been in his pocket all day. "The way he talked made it sound like he thinks you live here, and you kind of do. I'm not asking you to move in or anything, but this should make things easier," he finished nervously, thrusting it into Connor's hands.

Connor unwrapped the shiny silver key and stared at it. "Are you sure?"

Oliver gestured to the bookshelf, full of Connor's books; the laundry hamper that had more than one of his shirts balled up in it; the coffee mug that Oliver knew he had never bought; the overnight bag that was starting to collect dust because it never went back and forth between apartments anymore. "Seriously, you practically live here. Just take the key."

Connor added it to his keyring, then pinned Oliver to the wall. "I love you," he whispered before making his gratitude known.


	6. Chapter 6

"What about this one?" Connor asked eagerly.

Oliver surveyed his choice with a critical eye. "Well, it fits the color scheme at least, unlike that one with all the yellow. Let's check the dimensions." He pulled out the graph paper that had the room layout mapped out while Connor checked the dimensions of the bookshelf. Upon determining that it would fit the room, they added it to their list of purchases. They finished the Ikea trip as quickly as Oliver could drag Connor out - the phrase "a kid in a candy store" was inadequate to describe the hyper puppy Connor had turned into over buying furniture together. It said a lot about how far they had come together that Oliver barely blushed when Connor described in graphic whispers how they should try out the beds. "My bed is just fine, we're not replacing it," Oliver insisted, pulling Connor away and towards the exit.

They went back to their new apartment (that _they_ had chosen together and that had _both of their_ names on the lease- not that Oliver was excited or anything) and started putting together all the furniture they had bought. There were a couple near disasters of runaway parts, but after much teasing, bickering, and stretch break that resulted in them christening the living room, they got everything assembled. "It looks good, babe," Connor declared with a wide grin, looping an arm around Oliver's waist as they stood and looked at the room. There were still boxes everywhere, some sitting open so they could use what was inside them and others neatly taped shut and stacked high, labeled with Connor's slightly messy scrawl.

"Aren't you glad I vetoed the yellow one?" Oliver asked, leaning into Connor.

"I just wanted to give the room some color!"

"Bright ass yellow is not the color this room needs."

Their banter was interrupted by a knock at the door. Michaela and Aiden stood on the other side, bearing a bottle of apple cider and a small, pink cake box. "Surprise! We brought housewarming gifts!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around Oliver and pulling him into a tight hug. During the last year, Oliver had done extensive work for Annalise and the others. Though he still mostly hacked from his apartment, occasionally he had been invited to the Keating residence if they needed him on hand, and he got on well with all of the Keating 5. The housewarming gifts were still a nice surprise, to him at least. He had no idea if Michaela had warned Connor they would be by or not.

They gathered around the kitchen counter and ate German chocolate cake on paper plates and drank apple cider from paper cups. "To settling down with the one you love," Aiden toasted. "Who would have thought that Connor Walsh, notorious for sneaking out of boys' rooms early in the morning, would have been happy to go furniture shopping with his long-term boyfriend?"

"And who would have imagined that Aiden Walker, whose room I snuck out of more times than I can count, would have married a woman smarter and more driven than him?" Connor retorted.

"Touche!" Aiden laughed.

"Wow, how much did it hurt you to say that?" Michaela asked.

"Not as much as you would have thought. But I will deny it to my dying day if you ever tell anyone I said it."

Gradually, the other Keating interns arrived, each bearing gifts and warm wishes. Laurel arrived with a large box carrying about a week's worth of meals in neatly labeled Tupperware containers. "And keep the containers," she said as she began stocking their fridge for them.

"Why did you make so much food?" Connor asked incredulously.

"I stress cook. It was going to be one meal, I swear. But then...this happened," she explained, waving her hand at everything.

Wes showed up next with a small toolkit that was nicer than the one they already owned and, inexplicably, a box of green tea. "I don't even know," he answered when Oliver asked. "I saw it in the store and it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Well, it's my favorite, so thanks," Oliver replied sincerely.

Asher was the last to show, bearing a new fancy coffee maker and a pound of coffee. "For all those busy late nights," he declared, punctuating the last three words with hip thrusts.

"Never speak again," Michaela groaned.

"What, I meant nights spent hacking and studying for finals!" Asher protested, all false innocence. Hiding his mouth with a hand, he mouthed to Connor and Oliver, "Totally not what I meant." There were more groans and laughter to follow, but the gifts were appreciated.

Everyone stayed for a few hours, enoying cake, cider, banter, and coffee from the coffee maker Asher insisted they try out. In all fairness, it was good coffee. Eventually, they all left to let the couple unpack, and it was just Connor and Oliver left in their now quiet apartment. Oliver wanted to just cuddle while watching something on Netflix, but Connor insisted he had a box of school books he need to unpack first. Oliver worked on tidying up the kitchen while he did so. "Hey, look what I found!" Connor called. "I was wondering where this went!"

Oliver looked at the book he was holding. It was _Crime and Punishment_. "You left that at my apartment ages ago, telling me to read it. I tried to give it back and you told me to hold onto it."

"You're kidding, right?"

"It was on my shelf for ages, Connor."

"I thought it was in my car when it got stolen. I can't believe I didn't see this on your shelf." He put it on an empty shelf. "There, now it's on _our_ shelf. I like that better."


End file.
